Eve's Book
by ConversesAndTHG
Summary: Eve's up to something, but no-one knows what! What is she doing? On Haitus


Eve's book.

"Hmm, what to write" I could hear coming from Eves room. "No, that's to strange, delete that, no one likes fur" She's gone mad, I thought. Michael, probably reading my thoughts, knocked softly on the door, and said "Eve, what are you doing?" she replied with a couple of profanities and I was pretty sure she was flipping him off behind the door. Shane just laughed at her. "If you don't mind?" She asked "Will you all just go away, or you will wake up dead, oh yeah Shane, I'll bite you dude." Shane, looking rather scared, stopped laughing and walked down stairs. I faintly heard the fridge opening, and bottles clanking together. Michael shouted down the stairs, "No beer before noon dude, you're ment to be setting an example to your poor, young, underage girlfriend!". I heard Shane swear and bottles moving again. He was most likely pissed now. I just laughed, and realised what Michael had said. "I'm not that young!" I shouted, "Leave me alone, its not like _your _old enough to drink!" He shot me a dirty look and ran downstairs, probably to get his guitar out. I could hear Eve giggling through the thin door, as well as a sort of typing noise. Now I'm really confused. What was she doing? I knocked on the door this time, and walked in, only to be greeted by a pillow, in the shape of a pumpkin being chucked across the room at me. Charming. "Thanks, Eve, next time, I'll remember to wear my protective armour when I come in" I said sarcastically. "Great stuff, Claire, you do _Inspire _me". Great, she's on crack! I approached her like you would a new puppy, what might bite, slowly, but still moving towards her, hands held up, so she could see I was no threat to her. She laughed again. "God, you look like I'm holding you at gunpoint, you want to see what I'm doing don't you?" I replied with a "well… yes, but you don't have to if you don't want to". I heard her click and then she turned the laptop on her bed round to face me. I looked at the screen and on there I saw… "OH MY GOD, MY EYES, MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!" I shrieked, having both Shane and Michael running back up the stairs. Shane grabbed me, and I buried my face into his chest saying things like "I'm scarred for life, those images will never be erased and oh god, make it go away". Shane was going of his nut. "EVE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! WHY IS SHE LIKE THIS!" Michael and Eve where both laughing, and I detached myself from Shane, wandered over to the corner and sat down, rocking slowly backwards and forwards. Michael and Eve where still both wetting themselves, both on the floor, clutching their sides. I heard footsteps, and I think Shane saw what was on the screen as he started shouting again. "MICHAEL, KEEP YOUR GIRL, UNDER CONTROL! CLAIRE DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT, DID SHE NOW!" Eve and Michael where in hysterics, and I got up, legs hurting from the rocking, and walked over to Shane. "There, there, Claire, no need to worry, I'll get those pictures out of your mind, its ok" he said softly, stroking my hair as he did. I laughed at him, It wasn't like I've never seen what was on the screen before, I mean, I don't have a pop up blocker or anything on my laptop, and I knew for a fact, and some sneaky history checks on the computer, that he's not scared of it. Eve, finally composing herself, said, "hey zombie boy, we're just mucking around, and it's not like you've never looked at it!" It was time for me to laugh. "Yeah, Shane, we know you look at it. I don't care, as long as you're not starring in any of these movies, I don't honestly mind" I told him, trying not to laugh again. Shane looked shiftily left to right, so I hit him and said, "I'm hoping you're joking!". He looked at me and went "yes" grabbed my legs and said "come on woman, I'm starving, make me food" and carried me bridal style down the stairs. I swear I heard Michael say "Wanna make our own movie?" but I think I was delusional. I'm pretty sure Shane heard it too, cause he made gagging noises whilst walking down the hall, but then again, you're mind can play tricks on you when you're in love.

A/N: Virtual cookie to whoever guesses correctly first, what Eve showed Claire J


End file.
